The Lone Wolf
by xWastedxRosex
Summary: Shun has always been a "lone wolf" but what will happen when he accedentally befriends the new girl? Shun/Alice
1. Silence

The Lone Wolf

Chapter 1: Silence

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_' She thought, running at full speed through the empty hallways. '_Where is it..?_'

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? I-Oh!" She gasped. There was a boy in front of her. Two more steps and she would have run right into him. '_Strange… I think I would have noticed if someone were in front of me…_'

"What are you doing?" The boy repeated.

"I-I… I'm new here. And… umm… I… c-can't seem to find my…my class." She stuttered. There was something about this boy that made her uneasy. He was cold. You could tell that much from his tone of voice… but there was something else…

The boy took the paper from her trembling hands.

"Hmm. Room 122."

"Y-yeah."

The boy swiftly turned around and started walking away.

'_Where is he going…?_' She thought.

When the boy reached the end of the hallway he stopped and looked at the girl.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Y-yes!" She blushed slightly, running to catch up with the strange boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… what's your name?" She asked politely, once she had caught up.

"Shun. You?"

"My name is Alice. Nice to meet you."

"Hm."

"Umm…" She said quietly. "I...I don't mean to be rude… b-but… why are you so…quiet?" '_Better not use any word that might insult him. Cold would be more accurate…_'

"Why are you so shy?" He countered.

She sighed slightly. "Because that's who I am. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't shy… and… you wouldn't be you if you weren't quiet."

"Exactly."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. It was a comfortable silence though. It seemed… almost natural. '_Well, I guess if you mix a shy person with a quiet person, you're pretty much asking for silence…_'

-------------------

**A/N: **Well… that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. I know it's a bit short… well. Short is an understatement. I _promise _they'll get longer. …I hope. I'm going to try for longer chapters. See, I've always been a short chapter person (writing wise, not reading. I like reading big chapters). I don't know why. But I will try my absolute _hardest_ to write long(-ish) chapters.

Please review! They make me happy, and give me motivation to keep writing. See, if I don't get reviews, I think people don't like my story. There's no point posting stuff if people don't like it. So, if you don't want me to loose faith in myself (and possibly discontinue this story), REVIEW!

P.S.: Each chapter (excluding this one), will be in a different character's POV (mostly Shun or Alice's, but it may be a different character, such as Dan, Runo, Julie, etc.)


	2. Weird

The Lone Wolf

Chapter 2: Weird

_Shun's POV_

I looked at her curiously.

She had one hand out stretched towards the doorknob, the other clenched in a tight fist.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to go in?"

She looked at me nervously. _Man, this girl really _is _shy!_

I nodded at her, telling her it would be fine.

She took a deep breath (most likely to calm herself), and twisted the knob. As the door opened, I saw everyone look our way.

She blushed with embarrassment, but stayed where she was.

I gave her a gentle poke in the back, urging her forwards.

She went forwards.

"Ah! I'm glad to see you finally made it, Miss Gehabich!" The teacher said loudly. "Class, this is your new classmate, Alice Gehabich. Alice, how about telling us a little bit about yourself?"

_Oh, this should be good._

I quickly took my seat at the back of the room, while Alice stood in front of the class awkwardly.

"W-well… I used to live in Russia…" There were a few whispers issued from the other students at this, which made Alice blush even more. "…And… uh…"

"Why don't you tell the class some of your hobbies?" The teacher suggested.

"Okay… w-well… I like horseback riding, drawing… reading… and I really _love _Bakugan."

I looked up. She was a fellow brawler? _Interesting…_

I could see I wasn't the only one whose attention had been grabbed by this fact. As I looked around the room, I noticed four others were looking at her attentively.

Marucho Marukuro, Julie Makimoto, Runo Misaki, and Dan Kuso.

No doubt Dan would ask her to battle. And if she were any good, he would ask her to join their group. "Technically", I was part of their group, but I chose not to socialize with them. I'm better off by my self.

Dan and I have been friends since we were little, but we've been gradually growing apart.

"Umm... I really don't know what else to say..." Alice said quietly.

"That's fine. Why don't you take a seat beside Miss Misaki? Is that alright with you, Runo?"

"Sure." She said casually.

Alice smiled appreciatively, sitting down beside Runo.

"So, Alice!" Runo whispered. "You're into Bakugan too?"

Alice nodded.

"That's great! I bet Dan's gonna want to battle you!" She giggled.

"Dan?"

"Yeah, Dan. You know… ranked number one, Dan."

"Oh. That Dan." Alice sighed.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked.

"Oh. Nothing…"

xXx

As I opened my locker, Alice came around the corner, followed by, not only Runo, but Marucho, Julie, and Dan as well.

"Hello, Shun." She said happily, when she had gotten closer.

"Oh? You know Shun?" Runo said, surprised.

"Yes. He helped me find my class this morning." She told Runo. She then directed her attention towards me. "Thanks, by the way." She said with a smile.

"N-no problem." I stuttered.

She had caught me by surprise. No one ever said thank you to _me_.

"So, Alice! How about that battle? You never did give me an answer." Dan said suddenly.

"Oh… well… I have to go! I just remembered I forgot to get something from my locker!" She ran away quickly.

"Well, that was weird." Marucho said.

"_She's _weird." Julie corrected.

-------------

**A/N: **Well… it's a _little _longer than the last chapter… I'm sorry. I tried! I really did! I'll try harder next time!

Remember what I said about reviews, my self-esteem, etc.? Well, it still applies.

So review!


	3. Friends

The Lone Wolf

Chapter 3: Friends

_Alice's POV_

As I ran to my locker, I realized I was being totally unfair to the others. I had to tell them what was going on- why I was avoiding battling with them.

When I was around the corner I slowed my pace to a walk.

Its really not that bad… I mean… it could be worse. So I'm not into battling much… No big deal… I sighed. Yeah. I wish. I leaned against the wall. Leaning against things always helps me relax. I don't know why. Okay Alice. Just go back there and tell them the truth. It's not that big a deal. Just go back… and tell them why you've been acting like an idiot. I took a deep breath, and walked back to where my new friends were. "Hello…" I said shyly. "Hey, Alice! What was that about? Running off for no reason…! Insane man!" Dan laughed. "Heh. Yeah… Insane…" I echoed. "So? We gonna battle or what!?" "Umm… well. About that. I'm not… I'm not really into battling…"

"What do you mean 'not into battling'?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah! You said you _looooved _Bakugan!" Julie added.

I sighed. They didn't get it. "Well, you see, I do love Bakugan… I just don't like battling."

"You… don't like… battling…" Dan said skeptically. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? Battling is the best thing about Bakugan! How can you _not _like it!?"

I winced. Okay. So maybe it _was _a big deal.

"I-I! I'm sorry! I just don't like seeing Bakugan attack each other! Especially under our orders! It… It's wrong! The Bakugan shouldn't be fighting each other!" I cried.

"Alice… It's just a game. Lighten up." Runo said…almost kindly.

"I know. But I still think it's wrong. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I heard Shun say behind me.

I turned around to face him.

"Why should you be apologizing for your beliefs?"

I was speechless. He was right. Why _was _I apologizing for my opinion?! It made no sense.

I smiled slightly. "Your right." I said. "I shouldn't be apologizing. It's not my fault I feel that way. I just do."

He nodded at me. I turned back to the others.

"I'm not sorry for the way I think. I'm not sorry for my opinions or beliefs. I'm sorry, that I didn't realize that sooner."

The others looked at me in a stunned silence, but I knew they didn't blame me. I knew they didn't care anymore.

And I knew, that we would become great friends.

------------------------

**A/N: **AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm sorryyyy!!! I know it's short!!! I know I know I know! I'M REEAALLLLYYYYY SORRYY!! But it just seemed like such a great place to end it! …I couldn't resist! I really am sorry.

On a happier note, I've gotten 6 reveiws!! 0.o Yayyyy!!!! I'm so happy!!! xD -does happydance-

Review please!


	4. Insane

The Lone Wolf

Chapter 4: Insane

_Runo's POV_

Alice and I walked side by side down the crowded street. _I wonder why there are so many people. This isn't usually a very busy street…_

"Alice, you know you don't _have _to help me. I'll be fine-"

"Really, it's fine, Runo! I don't mind at all! Plus, it'll be good experience for when I _actually_ get a job." Alice said politely.

I sighed with relief. _Good. Judging by how many people are around, I'm guessing the shop is going to be pretty busy. I don't think I can handle that many customers. _

Actually, the thought of having to serve so many people made me nervous. I hate crowds.

"Hey, Runo? What's that?" Alice asked, pointing to the sky.

"What's wh- Holy…! What _is _that?" I cried.

In the sky was a black dragon.

"Is that some kind of new Bakugan?" I asked.

"Ummm… no, I don't think so Runo." She giggled. "It's attached to strings. I think it's a balloon of some sort."

"Oh." I sweat-dropped. "…Oh! Alice, what's today?!"

"April 27… why?"

I smiled slightly. "Have you ever been to an Easter parade?" I asked.

"No… you have Easter parades here? That's… uh, different. Wasn't Easter weeks ago?"

"Well… yes. But they're always sometime after Easter. Don't ask me why, because I don't know." I answered. "Since you've never been to one, wanna go? They're really fun! They give out chocolate and stuff, and if your _really _lucky, someone will lift you onto a float-"

"Don't we have to go to the store?"

"Ugh! You're so responsible! Have you _ever _had any fun?! Come on!" I laughed, grabbing her hand and running towards the 'dragon'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice! Alice! Alice! Where are you!" I yelled. _Oh boy. Mom and Dad aren't going to be too happy about this. I've lost their new employee. Oh, great. How am I ever going to explain this one!? Oh hey Mom, Dad. So, me and Alice went to the parade and… I… lost her._

I don't even want to think about what they'd do to me.

"…….. ALICE!? ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU!? PLEASE ANSWER ME!" _I am _so _getting disowned tonight._

"Ugh. You just _had _to be lifted onto the float, didn't you, Alice? …And now I'm talking to someone who isn't even there. Right…" _I'm going insane._

--------------------------------

**A/N: ***dodges rotten fruit being thrown at me* I know. This chapter is even shorter than normal. I. Am. Sorry.

So! Where is Alice, you wonder? Well! I'll tell you where she- Oh, wait. No I won't. xD

Please review!

(and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! I loooooveeee reading them! They make me happy xD)


	5. Tonight

The Lone Wolf

Chapter 5: Tonight

_Alice's POV_

I walked down the alleyway, trying to find my friend, Runo.

I had lost her when this man grabbed my wrist and _flung _me onto a float. I thought that was pretty rude of him. You don't just grab someone and put them on a float in the middle of a parade, _especially _when they've only been in town for a few days! He should atleast askfor permission first!

How did I ever get myself into this?! I should of just-

I saw something move out of the corner of my left eye.

"H-hello? Anyone there?" I called.

No answer.

Get a grip on yourself, Alice! Just because you're currently in a dark… alleyway… doesn't mean you need to panic! …Oh who am I kidding!? YES IT DOES!

I sped up my pace. I did _not _want to be here when nightfall came.

There it was again, only this time on my right.

I started running. _This is _not _good! It's like that movie where the girl gets lost and is found 2 weeks later with her eyes gorged out of their sockets, and her head cut open. AHHHHH! I wish Shun were here!_

Wait. Shun? Why did I think of Shun? Shouldn't it have been Runo, or someone else? Why Shun, of all people. I mean, I barely knew him and-

"What would a pretty girl, like yourself, being doing in a scary place like this?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. A creepy voice coming from the shadows, calling you a 'pretty girl' was _never _a god sign.

"W-Who's there! S-show yourself!" I stuttered. Who ever it was, I was sure they'd be able to hear my heart pounding.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" It snickered.

_Stay calm. I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems. Maybe another lost person, like me, needing directions? Or even better, a very _friendly _talking cat… Yeah. That's not going to happen._

"Who are you, an-and what do you w-want with me!?"

A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure out what I… _want. _Haven't you ever watched T.V?"

The figure was mocking me, and I knew it. _Great. Just what I need. Some psycho rapist who likes to play mind games with their _prey, _before they attack._

The figure walked closer to me. I instinctively took two steps back for every one step he took forwards.

"Quite jumpy tonight, aren't we? Allow me to introduce myself." The figure lowered his hood. "I am Eric." He smiled slyly. "And who might you be?"

"I may be lost, and scared, but I'm not stupid enough to tell you my name." I spat.

"Feisty, are we? That's okay. I'm in need of a… challenge."

I took another step back, but instead of walking into air, I walked into a brick wall.

Great now he's got me cornered. Goodbye, cruel world.

Eric's smirk grew bigger. "It's like a game of cat and mouse, don't you agree?"

I glared at him. This guy was insane.

"Of course, I'm the cat… and you? You, are the mouse. I shall be having some fun tonight."

And then he was suddenly right infront of me.

"So, how shall I do this?" He whispered in my ear.

I winced. So this was the end.

"You won't be doing _anything _tonight."

---------------------

**A/N: ***gasp* Poor Alice! She must be scared out of her mind! I know I would be! But who's that mysterious voice who just appeared out of no where?! (Like I need to tell you that one). And is he friend or foe? (It's really so obvious…)

Find out next time, on: The Lone Wolf- Chapter 6: Sleep

Review!


	6. Sleep

The Lone Wolf

Chapter 6: Sleep

_Shun's POV_

"So, how shall I do this?" He whispered.

I growled. Who did he think he was!? Preying on defenseless girls! That was going too far.

"You won't be doing _anything _tonight." I said.

The man spun around, taking his eyes off of Alice.

Big mistake.

I chuckled to myself as I watched him quiver on the ground in pain.

_Gotta admit. The girl's got guts._

I came out of my 'hiding spot' and embraced Alice. The moment she was in my arms, she started to cry.

"S-Shun…" She managed to say between sobs. "T-thank-"

"Ssshhh." I said, putting a finger over her lips.

She looked at me curiously, but decided not to say anything.

"What do you say we go home?" I suggested. I don't think I had ever been so relieved in my life.

She nodded, wiped her tears away with her arm, and stood up straight. "Y-yeah. H-home." She took a shaky step forwards, but lost her balance. I caught her before she fell.

"S-sorry. I guess I'm just a bit- Whaa!?"

I scooped her up into my arms and started running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I got back to Runo's house, Alice was fast asleep.

I smiled. _Figures. _

I rang the doorbell, and without waiting for an answer, walked into the house.

"I found her!" I called out.

I heard a stampede of footsteps, and then suddenly Runo, Dan, Julie, Marucho, and Runo's parents surrounded me.

"Oh! Thank goodness she's alright!" Her mother cried.

"Yes! If something had happened to her… I don't know how we'd explain _that _to her parents." Her dad added.

"What happened!?" Marucho and Julie yelled at the same time.

"Is she sleeping?" Dan laughed.

"It's not funny Dan!" Runo scolded, hitting him on the head lightly.

"Ow! Runo that-"

"Yeah. She's fine." I said. _Now…_

"What happened?" Marucho repeated impatiently.

"I'll tell you later." Alice was beginning to stir, and I didn't want to wake her up. "Runo? Think she could…"

"Oh! Of course! Right Mom? Dad?"

"Of course. She looks exhausted." Runo's mother said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After explaining what had happened, I went back to my own house. As I lied in bed, my mind wandered.

Flashback:

"W-who are you?"

"_No! Leave him alone!"_

"_I'll kill you both!"_

"_Run, Shun!"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Run!"_

"_NO! MAMA!"_

End of Flashback

I closed my eyes in pain. I didn't want to remember that. Somehow, that and what happened tonight seemed to be almost similar… except tonight no one…

"Died." I whispered.

I turned over onto my side, and cried myself to sleep.

-------------------------------

**A/N: **Well… that was… sad. Poor Shun. I know his mom died from being sick in the anime, but I altered her death in my story xD I'm so evil.

So I got around to planning each chapter out, and if all goes according to plan, this story should have 19 chapters, and an epilogue.

Long enough for you?

Review and tell me how much you hate me for making Shun suffer!! xP


End file.
